Artemis
Artemis is a female street dog. She makes her debut appearance in Dodger and Company, Part Two: Danger Zone and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography Artemis' early life is unknown. The few details that are known about her are that she is the daughter of Apollo and took over his gang The Greeks, after he died. She has a younger brother called Achilles. Appearance Artemis is a female Golden Labrador-mix dog with blue eyes. She sports a black collar around her neck. Personality Artemis is a natural born leader and will put the safety of her gang above that of her own. She is headstrong and somewhat tomboyish, but has a heart of gold. Appearances Dodger and Company, Part Two: Danger Zone Artemis and Achilles make their first appearance along with the other Greeks. Achilles reveals that he and his sister have taken over as the leaders of the Greeks after the deaths of Zeus and Apollo. Their fellow gang member Hercules reveals to Dodger that Roscoe and DeSoto's sons Nero and Caesar are in New York ralying together street dogs to become part of their gang The Rebels. When street dogs end up being driven from their territories by the Rebels, most of them mothers with pups, Achilles and Artemis help look after them and provide them with food and warmth. Later on, the Rebels attack the Greeks on the Brooklyn Bridge, Nero fights Hercules and injures him, which culminates with both dogs being hit by a truck and dying of their wounds. Caesar runs away, vowing revenge for his brother, and the rest of the Greeks bury Hercules. Dodger and Company, Part Three: Winner Takes All Following the death of Hercules, Dodger proclaims that they battle Caesar in order to get revenge. Artemis and Achilles agree and the Greeks and the Company rally together. Things, however, come to a head, when Oliver is captured by the Rebels and threaten to kill him. Dodger searches New York in vain until one of the Greeks, Ulysses,-after being inspired by Dodger's son Archie-suggests that they infiltrate the gang's home base to save Oliver, starting by spreading rumors of Caesar being weak. The gangs manage to save Oliver now that the rumors have spread among the street dogs. Caesar, however, has figured out what has happened and the Rebels go out to fight Dodger. The Greeks and the Company have rallied together other street dogs and they start fighting against the Rebels. In the ensuing melee, one of the Greeks, called Cass, is killed by a Rebel called Thunder]. The battle continues and ends with Dodger injuring Caesar; however, instead of killing him, Dodger decides to let him live and orders Caesar and the Rebels to leave New York and never come back. Dodger and Company, Part Four: New Beginnings The Greeks appear for the final time, but briefly. Achilles commends the Company, and Dodger in particular, for their help in the gang war and now that they are moving on to start a new life in Canada. The Greeks bid him farewell, but not before Dodger asks Achilles "Will I see you again one day?" and the latter responds "You can count on it." Trivia * Artemis shares her name with the Olympian goddess of the hunt, whose symbols include the bow and arrow and hunting dogs; she was also the daughter of Zeus and the goddess Leto, and twin sister of Apollo, the god of the sun and prophecy. * The tag around Artemis' collar resembles a crescent moon; in later classical poetry, Artemis was associated with the moon, taking over the role of Selene. * When Dodger flirts with Artemis and asks her if she has had any other boyfriends, she replies she did have one, but she accidentally killed him. This could be a reference to the love affair between Artemis and the hunter Orion, who she accidentally murdered after being tricked by Apollo. Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters